In Another World, That I saw
by Berzul
Summary: This is just a upload, I'm not sure how will it look at this site.
1. Chapter 1

Both Marry (Meri?) and Renko had an interested in ghosts. Actually in particular not just ghosts, but the phenomenon of unworldly interference. Something that no human would be able to explain with science or logic. Such things would only happen once, somewhere, unseen or hidden. If anyone would get a picture or a recording of such occurrence, a valuable evidence would be produced. That's what both girls agreed upon, forming the Ghost Sealing Club (Unofficial name).

The two of them had their own reason for this strange hobby. Marry strongly believed in their existence, based on her previous encounters with spirits via her dreams. She wanted to convince her friend that there were actually real. Renko did not disapprove her, however said that without any physical evidence, it's nothing more than just a claim or her friend's imagination. Thus, Marry strange dreams had no scientific value. What Renko wanted was pictures or a video, not just the stories. Both girls, each eager to convince the other one, would frequently converse about places were ghosts appeared or gossips about their paranormal activity. Strangely enough, sharing a similar interest they soon became good friends and enjoyed their free time together. A very close relation, and one that remained a secret from anyone else.

One day Renko causally invited Marry over to her house with plans to study together. They both were too lazy to do homework alone, but maybe together they would be able to do something productive, Renko thought. Marry was curious towards what kind of assignment her friend needed help with. Since they were both going to different schools, they had also different homework. Sitting down on Renko's bed, Marry inquired about the subject of the project. She gave a curious gaze at her friend, who was known of rather quite promising academic abilities. Replying casually and keeping a strange smile on her face, Renko picked up a piece of paper from her desk, showing it to Marry who read it out loud. Her surprise was that it didn't sound like something her friend couldn't handle alone. Puzzled, she glared at Renko, and then back around the room. Marry stood up and picked up the first thing her hands met, a globe that leisurely rested on Renko's desk. Because the assignment was about writing a history of an item, she thought that it was a sufficient inspiration for the paper. However, that was not as easy as she envisioned. Renko, who refused accepting the suggestion, had a different plan in mind. She wanted an excuse to go out with Marry, go out ghost hunting that is. The scheme, that sparked her friend's confusion at first, soon changed her emotion to anger. Being still agitated at Renko since the last club expedition, she declined the proposition without giving a reason to. That time, they got grounded for 2 months after they went back home the next day found by a passer-by, all soaked and with a slight cold. Renko probably forgot about the damage, but Marry was still having the shivers from just mentioning about that horrible "nightmare".

Both sat down next to each other. Renko tried making an eye contact with Marry, confronting her. She apologized for lack of empathy towards her friend and promised more compassion in the future. Marry accepted, but still kept at putting the blame on Renko. Dropping the tension, both girls eventually came back together to terms. However that didn't satisfy Renko in full, since she wanted still to go out together. With the change with her friend's mood, she hastily composed a plan. Instead of herself, Marry would be the one to choose where to go. That way she wouldn't be accounted for anything strange happening, weighting the responsibility onto her gullible friend instead. It was truly a cunning plan that she pondered. Accepting the terms, Marry did not notice the trap at first. In her recent dream she was at a vast planes of greenery filled with tall trees and colourful foliage on the ground. Nodding, Renko proposed a nearby forest that both were familiar with. However, Marry had in mind something less overwhelming, like park for example. The two of them argued about their different ideas of a place with wild vegetation. Because Marry didn't know about any parks in vicinity, she had to forfeit to Renko's mischief, as planned. She wasn't happy about that, a little embarrassed that she lost so easily and fallen for her trick. Still, Marry agreed on her friend's terms. It was because she wanted to look after her, especially because of Renko's tendency to do spontaneous stupid things.


	2. Chapter 2

What happened last time wasn't really anyone's fault, perhaps the truth was that both of them who were to blame. Marry was accusing Renko, not even thinking for a second it might have been her mistake actually. So, what happen was that two of the friends heard a story about a person appearing under the bridge. Not only showing there but being active, with on-site witnesses. Was it a ghost or a human, no one was able to tell. However, for Renko this was a challenge, to disprove of the rumours that people were wildly spreading. Marry on the other hand, was sure that they could find this thing and prove its existence. At least that's what she proclaimed. In reality, she wanted to make Renko see an actual ghost for herself. But aside that, they both arrived at the location the spirit was rumoured to reside. Unfortunately, as expected by one of them, nothing obviously spooky was found. Without any evidence gathered, they decided to stay through the night until something unexpected appears. Of course, they didn't tell that to their parents, who would do that anyway? Not only because the club activities were a "secret", but they promised to not share their interests with anyone, besides themselves. To satisfy their guardians, Marry figured out a lie, that they went somewhere, doing something together.

There was just maybe one major error in their plan that they didn't predict. Naturally, the most obvious place was to wait under the bridge, as the rumour told them. However, the ghost might not be that gentle to appear right there, but on top of it or somewhere near it instead. With only two participants, they weren't able to cover every possible location, so they both decided it would be best just to stay where they are, waiting for anything strange to happen. Suddenly an eerie sound was heard, coming from somewhere hidden from human eyes. Renko thought it might be the thing that they were looking for, so she rushed to search for its source. Her friend on the other hand was terrified, more and more as the sound moved closer and closer towards them. In her mind, something was clearly watching them, getting near them with each second. Marry was sure that the ghost wanted to scare them away from its territory as a holy guardian of the bridge. She wanted to scream, either to call for help or to chase the spirit away, but inside she felt that wouldn't stop it. At that night it was pitch black outside. It was not easy to see far away from your own feet, so they used flash lights to illuminate their way. They both looked at each other, making sure everything is fine. Renko was calm as ever, but Marry wore a worried face. She appeared so scared, that her partner could sense the ground beneath them trembling. As her perturbed friend made her feel a great force gripping her left hand, something that would not let go, she could at least confirm her presence. Marry stayed close, very close, she didn't want to become approached by the ghost alone. Renko wasn't sure if her friend is going to be alright, but hoped for the best. Eventually, they climbed up from under the bridge, looking for the source of sound. However, their ears didn't pick up anything else but the whistle of the wind. Something was amiss, as the previous ominous sound would cease to exist. A prey was waiting for its hunter to make a move.

Marry started shivering, as a breeze of chilly air was running up her spine. She was sure that the ghost was trying to grab her from behind. She crouched down, turned around and started searching with the light for something. Thankfully, nothing was found, no unnatural phenomenon, no spirits, nothing out of the ordinary. Just the slope they just climbed, the river running silently, tall trees in the background. Everything was fine, nothing to worry about. Marry reassured of her safety turned back again, but to her surprise, she didn't sight her friend any more. Apparently, Renko wandered somewhere off, not to be found, not even her light. This new situation in Marry's mind forced her to grasp the options now. She was left alone. There was a possibility that the ghost was still here, lurking somewhere in the shadows. Running away wouldn't work against a ghost and abandoning Renko would be awful. Actually, her dearest friend wouldn't just leave her behind, so naturally she might have been already abducted by it. Being too scared to search for her either, she decided to wait. In silence of the night, Marry heard something in the distance. The grass was moving, rustling sounds in the distance echoed. Her light was starting to giving out. She would surely become a victim herself very soon. Options to consider were either to stay here hidden, or to run away. Her heart, pondering with fear, decided that it would be best to wait for it, in the darkness. Marry turned her dying light off and went slowly down the slope, in hope that the ghost wouldn't find her. Renko in the meanwhile, went off searching for the source of the eerie sound. Because her camera was in set in the night mode, she decided that it would also be a good idea to turn the light off not to blur the picture. Her idea however didn't take Marry in consideration. She hoped she was fine, even if her friend suddenly disappeared somewhere. In fact, Renko was sure Marry was okay or perhaps stayed purposely behind in case that the "ghost" would still appear from under the bridge. She didn't take in account that they would be miraculously separated from each other by something else that their own free will. This operation wasn't the first one for both girls, they were veterans where it comes to fear resistance. However, based on previous escapades, in case where Marry or Renko were scared, they both agreed to stay close together all the time. Time pasted uneventfully, while wondering about the whereabouts of her friend. Renko decided that it would be best just to return and check on Marry, if she was still around.

Marry's name was heard in the shivering emptiness of the haunted grassland. There was no reply to that call. Alone, the adventuress girl got worried. She knew that nothing bad would happen to her friend, even that she didn't respond to the calls. Moreover, she might have just gone home, since there is no point staying in a place without anything to find. It wouldn't hurt just to be absolutely sure about that. One place she decided to check again was the spot under the bridge, the same place where the "ghost" supposed to appear. However, there was no light coming from under it, no sight of Marry. That made her even more worried that before. What if someone abducted her or something worse? She rushed down taking a closer look. Suddenly she heard something like footsteps coming from where Marry supposed to be. Calling her again and again, did not produce any results. As she moved closer, the footsteps became more frequent as well. It sounded like someone trying to clearly run away from her. She jumped down the slope in order to pursuit whatever it was. Just then, she noticed something unsettling. It was a spiritual apparel of a flying piece of cloth, a ghostly figure floating away from her. That thing was trying to escape from her, she thought and took chase after it. But she didn't believe in ghosts, so because it was dark and hard to see, she would figure out that it must have been Marry. She shouted in between breathing out, as she ran as fast as she could. There was no response, so another idea, it might not be actually the Marry, but the "Ghost", came into her mind. Marry would surely reply, so it must be the Ghost, she deducted. Excited that she finally found evidence, the light was turned off not to scare the "Ghost" away. She tried pulling her camera out, taking a snap picture of the figure, but to avail. She couldn't quite shoot a clear picture while having to run at a high speed. She continued calling out it, but no response. Letting out her voice, trying to tell that person to stop made her lose breath and slowly her sprinting strength. Luckily for her the figure was also slowing down, for some non-comprehensible reason. As she reduced the distance, both of the figures came close to each other. Reaching her hand towards it but before she could grab it, something happen. The "ghost" tripped and collapsed into the water. Somehow that surprised the girl, as she froze in place. That person, now drifting on the surface of the river, ceased moving as being paralysed by something, or perhaps just simply losing consciousness. She pulled out her camera again in a haste to take a picture. Quite a few photos were taken. As she took a moment to look at them, she realised that she probably had made a grave mistake. The girl quickly pulled the person out of the water. It was enough heavy for her that she took at least a minute going into the water, just trying lift it firmly. The person was dragged onto the shore. A closer look revealed something, but there was no time to think. She quickly got down and tried pressing that's person chest a couple of times, mount to mount appeared to be too embarrassing for her. Not being sure about what was the correct way of administrating first aid, she tried her best to her knowledge.

Meanwhile, another girl, somewhere else, was trapped in a dream. She was alone, in a dark place, without any source of light or guidance. There were sounds of unknown origin, no detectable direction. They crept all around her as she was shaking from fear. Something started calling out her name over and over in a ghastly manner. She was sure that something is about to happen to her, something more terrifying that she would ever imagine. Of course she tried speaking back, but she couldn't. She kept on shouting things to keep the creeper out, but there was not even an echo to be heard in her mind. Her voice wouldn't be apprehended, even by herself, no matter how hard she tried calling out. In any case that thing didn't even react to any of her endeavours. It spooked closer to her, so close, she could feel the chilly aura covering her body like a wet cold blanket. Her eyes saw from behind her, it was a light closing near, brightness directed at her alone. She was sure now what the thing was after. Being eaten alive was not the fate she wanted to meet. Her expression wore fear, growing in her mind with images of becoming meal for the ghost. Giving out a loud echoing shriek, it announced its arrival. That alone was the single powerful impulse that made her made her shaking legs run, as fast as they could. Dropping anything she would be carrying, she took for a sprint along the river bank. Strangely, because it was a dream, she wouldn't be able to tell where she was running to. On her left a river, and on her right some kind of mountain too tall for her to climb up. So her only option was to run straight ahead, away from the pursuer. All she knew was to run, and not get caught. Behind her, the ghost wasn't getting any closer, but also was not slowing down. She thought that she was safe as longest she kept on running. But then the spirit surprised her yet again. A bright flash of lights emanating from the ghost came down upon her. Without moment notice to evade, they successfully hit her with ease, blinding the poor girl. From now, she was forced to run in the darkness, unable to tell where to put her feet down. Naturally that wouldn't matter, but she sensed that she was on an uneven ground. Her foot noticed a little rock, or perhaps a branch, sticking out of the dirt. Unlucky for her, that single thing made her lose balance, as she felt to the ground. Now, being unable to continue running, she sensed a chilly feeling filling her skin. It was so terrifying and cold, that she couldn't move a muscle. The clothes she was wearing reshaped themselves into some kind of substance resembling water moss. It was stretched like a web or a cocoon that prevented her from escaping. Trapped by the ghost, her consciousness was giving away. That feeling she experienced was like being desensitized, becoming out of touch with own sense of self. Soon, she would get eaten and that would be the sad end of her dream, she thought. However it didn't stopped just yet. Something arrived through her mouth, a substance that was filling her lungs. Sinking into the liquid she began to drown. Her breathing was forfeit, along with petite body becoming numb, cold, without life. That feeling was strongly unpleasant for her, but she felt that nothing could have been done to stop it. Suddenly something grabbed her chin. It was trying to suck out something through her mouth. She thought that the ghost got inside her and that it was trying to vacuum her soul away. She struggled to fight back, but she couldn't do anything to prevent it. And then, abruptly, the dream ended. She opened her eyes full in panic, regaining consciousness from the shock. "GHOOOOOST!" Was the first sound she could voice.

Eventually both girls were brought together again, in a strange fashion of dream and reality. Marry tried to explain what was happening to her, but Renko didn't believed her. From her perspective, it was her friend who ran away from her, not replying to anything and tripping over into the river. Even after showing the pictures, Marry thought that they were actually the proof of the ghost's existence. Her side of the story was that the ghost would come in her dream, trying to drown her and eat her alive. After the spirit would leave, Renko came at the time she woke up. Putting that aside, new issues appeared, as they both were still in wet clothes. They couldn't just go home right now, not without being spotted and ridiculed by their parents. Both of them didn't really know how to dry them in the outdoors. Of course, fire might prove useful, but how to start a fire? Unfortunate, or maybe lucky for them, some stranger found them wandering around. However, as their parents were informed they were grounded for 2 months.

Marry blamed Renko for that punishment, she couldn't quite say why, or how. It was all a dream for her, in which she was attacked by a ghost, while her friend left her, wandering off somewhere. Renko tried to explain what really happen, from her perspective, but it didn't really matter for Marry. Both girls eventually ceased putting blame at each other, discussing how this "ghost story" was confirmed true and how it was just an unfortunate series of unfortunate misinterpretation. Marry couldn't convince Renko fully to believing in ghosts. However she made a good argument that in normal situation she would be able to call back at her friend, which she didn't. The reason for that was of course the influence of the ghost itself. Renko couldn't counter that trail of thought, maybe because she was just worried about her. One thing was for certain, they both escaped the fate of being caught by the ghost.


	3. Chapter 3

After a long and tiring day, Marry got the chance to finally let the steam off her. She flew towards her bed making a comfortable crashing landing. Facing the ceiling, she reminisced about today's events. Many things that happened she couldn't understand. She didn't have the knowledge to logicically explain them. Gasping the air, Marry took a gentle yawn from her mental exhaustion. However, that wasn't enough for her stress. Because of the confusion her astrological peace of mind was ground into dust. What could cause one's world to fall apart? The reason was not known, or rather, it was not crystal clear. Several thought in Marry's brain were conflicting with each another. In one part of the battlefield, she was certain about ghost existence, the other one was against it, telling her she was possibly mentally ill. She didn't want to accept neither, nor could she find a compromise. Since her friend saw something different, would it be normal for them to see two different things? No human can sight entities that can't be seen. It's since ghosts are invisible to every human, usually. Yet Marry not only saw, but experienced them first hand. Why Renko was the one to be unable to?

This continuous loop orbited around Marry mind. She couldn't figure out the puzzle. All her diaries, drawing and even pictures that Renko took, what did they mean? Flipping the pieces of paper, Marry took a look at her evidence. It was indeed something that appeared to be out of this world. Monsters that lurked from the shadows, detailed witness testimonies, if someone read those they would surely be confused. Did that really happen to you, do you have any evidence? Her answer was: Actually, yes. In several cases, she managed to bring an item back from her dream. The globe that she gave to Renko was one of them, although her friend didn't knew it had that significance to Marry. How was that even possible? All humans might think of a dream as solely experience during sleeping. You rest and wake up in the same place, not being able to even move from your bed. Of course, she was having those kinds of normal human dreams, but some them were unusual, especially ones that she wrote about. The feeling that she sensed while sleeping was exactly the same as being awake. It was more like as she would wake up in a different place after she closed her eyes. As she appeared somewhere, she was able to walk around, seeing things that she never did before. Normally, you are able to recognize aspects of the objects within your dream, being able to tell who or what they are. But, in situation of sighting something completely new and never seen before, anyone would have said it's not possible to explain that phenomenon. Marry felt different, that her dreams where special, although most of them were unsettling. Some had different kinds of monsters, usually chasing her or wanting to eat her. The creatures mostly looked like humans, but it wasn't rare for them to resemble a strange horror movie aberration. In those dreams she often interacted with them if they were friendly, or hid herself when they were hostile. Conversing with then on sleep to sleep basis, they were actually able to recognize and remember Marry. When the dream would end, she would be back on her bed at home, sometimes brining something back. Then she would write the story in her journal or/and draw a picture. Still, her dream journal wasn't enough of an evidence for Renko. So to prove her point, one day she would sleep with a camera in her hand. She brought the object over to the dream world, but somehow the pictures would come out black. No other recording decides were able to bring any proof back. It was strange enough that she would wake up in a strange world and still have those items in hand, but why wouldn't they work properly? Renko was confused, but so was Marry. And thus, both girls never came to an agreement in that dispute.

It was clear for Marry that it wasn't something what a normal human could have experienced. Something in her blood perhaps, but that theory was discarded as childish tales her mother used to tell her at night. She couldn't explain why it would happen to her, only to her. Looking for any clues, she noticed that just by touching, she was able to get a camera to the dream world. Wouldn't it be possible to go with some... Marry paused for a second. Her heart gave a silent sound. Blushing, she rolled around her bed. Renko... it couldn't possibly work with her. What was she even supposed to say? I want to sleep with you tonight holding hands, or something? Is that the only way, she wondered. Clearly, she was out of options and felt that Renko is beginning to see her as a freak. If she would ask about that, it would only worsen her already poor image. Marry needed to construct a cunning plan. She pondered about the possibilities, none which seemed realistic for her. The obvious simple solution was to invite Renko over, hope she falls asleep and then grab her hand. However, the execution part of that plan would be tight. She would have to be sure it would be effective first time, or else. Who knows what would happen then, between the two of them? Marry was reluctant to take that chance. Maybe in later time, when an opportunity arise she would get Renko to see that, what she always had.

Meanwhile, Renko was looking at the pictures of Marry drowning. Was it possible for her to make up that story? Wouldn't it be strange that she was able see something I didn't? Questions that didn't seem to have an answer went in and out between her ears. She was worried what would happen next, will the Ghost Sealing Club be still active, or will she have to cease all actions due the concern about Marry's mental health? Still, it was formed out of her curiosity, and had an established goal to disapprove spirits. Renko didn't want to believe in supernatural, simply because it wasn't the scientific way of thinking. Something you can just prove by saying it's real, is not actual evidence. Only if there is a correlation between two different perspectives, you can talk about an objective value above singular perception. In other words, if at least two subjects confirm seeing something, which they describe identically, it becomes the truth. An apple is an apple, no matter who sees it. There might be different ways of describing an apple, or participants may lie. However, as longest there is more and more people knowing and sharing the same facts about an apple, the "truth" about it holds. Science also prohibits for more than two principles that deny each other to exist. It is not allowed for two different truths to be equally credible. However, it is possible to establish more than two facts, from different points of views, that don't contradict each other. For example, one girl claims she saw a ghost, the other didn't. Whenever it is the truth its unconfirmed until evidence proofing its existence is gathered. Still, the photos that Renko took weren't of a apparition but of Marry, so they couldn't act as documentation. Personally, she believed that her friend was not lying, in one way or the other, and that the truth was hidden from her own eyes. If she could figure out the riddle, she would surely capture the spirit. After all, sealing ghosts was a synonym for imprisoning one in a human created evidence. Of course, Renko knew that wasn't really going to change the world in a way, that everyone would start believing in ghosts. But for her, she was worried for Marry.

Not long ago, she was focused on her own life, trying to get the best grades. But that struggle left her empty and unsatisfied. She wanted to achieve more. What it was, she didn't know yet, but it had to be something great. Time passed and then, just as she met someone, she opened her eyes into the realm of mystery. That person was quite the girl. She said things that didn't make sense. If you take her chatter out of the context, it sounded like she was crazy or out of her mind. As Renko listened to her, things became more and more unreasonable. Strange dreams, seeing things, what else her imagination would produce next? Sometimes, Renko simply felt sorry for her, thinking if it wouldn't be better for her just to forget about her dreams and visions. Yet, the girl did not gave up and endured her friend's delusions. Eventually, things that she heard became something like a fantasy for her ears, they lost its weirdness. It started to become enjoyable for her, spending time with a strange friend that had such imaginary things to say. However, as she got deeper into the stories, she almost started believing in ghosts herself. Her mind, in order to protect her, created a scientific stance against their existence. The result was that Renko herself proposed a bet. If she would find anything that proved the existence spirits, that supernatural is real, she would start believing in everything her friend ever said. That day never came, nor any the hunts proven successful. That's what the Ghost Sealing Club is about, isn't it? But Renko feelings were somewhere else at that time, as she gazed upon the moon's clean sky.


	4. Chapter 4

"Even at night-time, your eyes were always shining with a bright, reflecting the sky. Did you saw the two brown pupils that were among the shining stars? It's like you were there, taking a gaze at something afar. One dot might be just a part of your sight, but whenever it's important for you, I have no knowledge of. If you only saw what I have seen, you would surely instantly understand. But I'm a special kind visor, my eyes reflect the truth that you are unable to discern. Hence, why both of they can never meet."

It was a group of two girls that met on daily basis. An unofficial club, its existence is secret. Why was it created, what is their goal? I doubt anyone knows. Beyond object actuality, but in eye's reality ghosts do exist. It is not a matter disproving them, but a problem of interpretation of the truth. A club established for that purpose is indeed pointless. But what kind of group was the Ghost Sealing Club? Other similar societies specialized in summoning spirits, trying to connect with others worlds or even searching them on the field. This one was different from the rest. Keeping its secrets to members only, it would soon cease to exist if nothing would be done. A revelation would be needed in order for it to prevail.

Renko and her friend Marry met in a cafe. It wasn't something unusual for both of them, neither anything special could be said about this place. There were here today for a special reason. It wasn't club activities but the state of the club itself. For some time now, the relation between the two was stiff. They were avoiding contact with each other. So today, Renko waited for Marry to say something and vice versa. Thus, both girls sat in silence, avoiding face to face contact. Somehow, they didn't want even to look at each other. It was a strange scene, as neither wanted to take any moves. They eventually parted their ways in silence. But one girl were still sitting there, looking into the deep of her coffee. What did she saw in the reflection, was her in her mind only. As soon she gazed deeper, she awoken. That reality succumbed into the void and disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

This is my first time here, where is it? I was washed ashore, is this an island, I thought. I still felt like my body is being gently tickled by waves, although my head was hurting. That sensation kept me from concentrating, with each attempt I would suffer just more and more pain. My tired body was lying on the ground. My skin rubbed against the sand and fresh sea air filled my nostrils. I stood up and looked around. The beach was lifeless, not a single person in sight. Furthermore, in the distance, an endless horizon of space reflected by spuming waves, stretched out infinitely. Behind me, vast unknown exotic greenery, shadowed by the dim light from the moon. To picture my situation, it looked like I was the only human on this island in the middle of nowhere. I was going to either stave or survive long enough for someone to rescue me. Picking my hat up from the ground, I swept the sand off it and put it on its proper position. Strangely, even if it looked I was washed ashore, my clothes where still dry. Perhaps I just somehow got there, walking across the beach? But were no footprints, or any indication that someone was walking here recently, of course besides the ones I made recently. It wasn't important, I thought, and took for a stride in the sand towards the bush. I had to find something to eat, build a shelter and try looking for help. But I wasn't even able to tell where I am, as I was looking at the moon curiously looking for an answer. It was probably around midnight, though I couldn't be sure of that. The sky, there was something unsettling about it, I couldn't describe. It looked like a fake one, definitely not the real deal. I started to feel something ominous was about to happen and I didn't even had a phone with me.

Walking through the dense jungle was nothing more than just a stroll through the park. It was calm and relaxing. Leaves in all colours of the autumn under my feet, whistling while I take my steps. Birds were singing on the ground, trying to pick up nuts from under the honey coloured hemps. I somehow felt relief, as dropped all my worries at once. I even remember wanting to stay there for a while, to feel the air and lay down. However, as I looked around I suddenly walked past that image and found myself at a road split. There was no sing which way leads to where, but I couldn't go back either. In this situation, I thought the best way would be just to take whichever way first, which was right. Walking around, I found myself on top of a building. View from it stretched out to a metropolis. Below my feet I had concrete, and on my side was a railing. It reminded me of a place I used to live. However, it was different, more urban, grey and cement. Simply, not as full of life as I recall. Above that, at the end of the pathway there was a chest. A strange find truly, hence I approached it with caution. When I did, to my surprise, it appeared as a chest of drawers. I was not sure whenever it was something I saw somewhere in my room, but it sure bore some resemblance. Touching it, I could sense that it was well made and thoroughly polished. However, I scented a foul smell coming from inside the cabinet, like someone puked and hid insides in it. I immediately covered my nostrils, but it only slightly helped. I started to feel sick, but I was still curious what was inside it. I forced a step through the smelly curtain and grabbed the handle. It was stuck inside, as I couldn't pull out the drawer. The tired thing didn't give up. I was about to throw up of because of that scent, now resembling something decaying. Suddenly, one the chest's leg would trip and the entire commode fallen down. I jumped back, as the ground beneath it was giving up. While patiently looking at it from the top, it was falling down to the depths. Whatever was inside was not accessible any more. I felt that I might have made a mistake trying to open it, but also relief that I didn't fall along with it. That would be for sure a much cruel end. Eventually, it disappeared from my view and I stood now in front of a hole in pavement. I had to go back, there was no other way.

Arriving again at the fork in the road, I took the path I didn't earlier. I was getting hungry and my clothes were stained with dirt. If I didn't find anything here, I would stop being a survivor and become listed as a casualty. Strangely, I must had enjoyed greatly that way of thinking, but I don't recall being shipwrecked at all. But that wasn't all that important. Right now, I had to do something not to starve. So I searched for food and shelter. I have managed to find some coconuts and made some poor roof out of tropical leaves. Even starting up a fire was not a problem. The sparks of flames were letting out of silent whizzing. The moon, gently covered by creamy clouds, was getting ready to go to sleep. Time passed uneventfully as I rested on the flat surface. Suddenly, I felt lonely. There was no one to talk to, but myself. Will I ever talk with someone again? What where the chances that someone would ever rescue me? My mind closed my eyes, as it gave up on believing.

Wake up, someone said to me. I opened my eyes and in them, I saw someone I'm familiar with. She was a good friend of mine, the best kind confidant that anyone can ever have. I shared my life, my individual interests with her. You could even say that we were too close, but we weren't in some kind of a relationship really. Anyway, I found myself being now in my own room. Everything looked normal, just as I remember it. My friend and I were facing each other. She was sitting on my bed while I was tucked inside, presumably waking up from sleeping. It felt strange to have her wake me up, I thought, as I was the early-to-raise one. I was still in my sleepwear, while she was dressed as I usually see her. Embarrassed, I took no chances of showing my undergarments to her. I gave my friend a displeased look, making her realise that whatever she was doing was awkward. I wanted her to at least give me some privacy, but she insistent on staying on my covers. Not to be rude, I politely suggested her to leave, to no avail. Her eyes were staring at me, trying to tell me something I didn't understood. More and more I felt cornered by her. She wanted to say something, but I didn't know what. Her gaze was closing on me, I couldn't avoid it. My friend, that I was worried of, started to terrify me. I tried to pull the cover over my face to mask myself, but I still felt her presence. Realising that I tried to avoid her, she spoke instead, throwing words that hurt my pride. This sensation, it was of being helpless of doing anything. I couldn't help my friend, I was indeed worthless. But no, I wouldn't give up just yet, I thought. I wanted to reach her to prove her wrong. With great force, I pulled the cover from under my friend and stood up. Unfortunately, something happen I didn't predict. My friend crashed onto the ground, along with the bed sheet. I could see her pieces scattered all over the carpet. I gasped, frightened greatly, realising what have I done. Deeply sadden, tears would not drop from eyes, by from my soul. Sobbing, I tried to pick up and restore my broken friend together again. Her slender legs, petite body along with her gentle hands, I picked one part after another. However, as I reached out for her head, it turned towards me in an instant. I heard a voice echoing in my head, as her lips moved. It was a loud, commanding voice, quite intimidating at first. She kept repeating me the same question, simply why. There was no details, just why. The voice slowly was giving out, to a very silent and whispering sound. And then, her speech ceased, as she closed her eyes. I understood my mistake fully, looking at her sad expression. There were silver tears that would not fall from her face. Instead I whipped them myself.

Marry was anxious to hear her friend speak. She was in fact a big dream analysis fan. Renko however, swallowed her own words. She outright lied, saying that no dream was recorded that she remembered of. That disappointed Marry, because it was the chance to learn more about her friend. During the sleep, people often see things different than they are, from another point of view. But they are still able to recognize them, recall them from their memory. Hence why dream analysis is partially about figuring what kind of symbols mean what to that person. It's a very private study in fact, because you expose yourself to others. Alas, some things are better left secret, thought Renko. Dreamｓ meant a lot for people in the past. They possessed divine properties of foreshadowing the future. However, today they are considered as a cognitive process of the brain. You play a role in a possible future or past event and reflecting upon it. What will you do, or done, was that the right thing? How you could improve yourself from it? In other words, it's similar to anticipating vacations, meeting with friends or any significant scene that is going or already happened in your life. You image yourself in that situation, which helps your brain to cope with that scenario, if it would occur in the future. There is nothing spiritual about them, they lost their mystery and fell into individuality sector. Several people, personality coaches being one example, encourage using the dream diary technique to develop a strong, dominant character that's needed to survive in today's capitalism. Although many people think that, it's not the truth for everyone. Marry was a person that still believed in their otherworldly faculty. Perhaps, because her dreams were special, different from what a normal person could feel while sleeping. But there was at least one more reason.

In the end, both decided to switch the topic from their personal dreams to much more general one. Whatever was on their minds, they spoke with their usual cheer on their faces. They were abnormally happy, just like the fool without knowledge about the world. Maybe, that was for their best. The space continued to rotate around them, a girl centered revolution. Marry asked about Renko's plans for the next weekend. She wanted to talk about the possibility of a ghost hunt. That was what she had in the interest. So both girls agreed, on the second next weekend, since they both needed the time to prepare for clues and the trip. Even if they would have to do an all-nighter, they were both in good spirits for hunting ghosts. The place was not that important, both nodded at each other. Maybe it would be a graveyard, disappearance of a possessed car wreck? Renko giggled at that absurd idea. Marry, on the other hand, sighed, as her friend sometimes had the weirdest remarks ever. She then gave out an informative speech about what can become a ghost and what cannot. Renko continued guffawing, as her friend's lecture was a little too profound. Of course she apologized afterwards, so Marry just forgot about it quickly. In any case, if they want to be hunting ghosts they needed to take things serious and get to work. Both girls excused each other and walked away. It would be sure an interesting thing, to find a ghost car, Marry was still pondering. I hope I find something on the net, wondered Renko, as she was usually the one gifted with finding information. She had her connections.


	6. Chapter 6

The moment I opened my eyes, I realised I was in a dream. I was no longer in my bed and I didn't wake up. Hence, the logic would imply that it was one of those kinds of experiences again. I found myself somewhere in a place with water around me. With shoes in my left hand, I pulled my clothes up with the other one. My feet were standing on a little pebble and there was a water current trickling my ankles. Around me were rock formations, like ones you find in a cave. I think I was crossing a river somewhere, in a place I didn't recognize. It was dark and the only light was shining down from an opening in the earth. The source if it seemed artificial, as someone would capture rays of the sun and took them there. I had no knowledge of whenever I'm going the right way, towards the exit. Whichever the case was, I looked around, stopping for a moment. Worryingly, something made me feel like I was being stalked. This place was dim and creepy, of course I would be a good target for a ghost. I didn't knew where I should be running if someone suddenly jumped at me. Because I felt endangered just standing here, I took further, crossing the river quickly. Looking for some boulder to hide behind, I thought that so far I was lucky that I didn't met anyone that wanted to eat me. On second thought, this place didn't appear that bad, apart for the poor visibility. I enjoy being one with the nature, so this somehow reminded me of that pleasant feeling. I sat down on the rocks and had my feet feel the water for a while longer. It was really like being on vacation, though I would rather had my friend with me. I stopped for a moment there, was I still alone in this place? In fact, this place was desolated, there was no grass or flowers I could scent. It was a bit... morbid. Forgotten by humans and spirits, was this the resting place for people not longer alive? That kind of the idea came into my mind. However, I still felt as if I were alive not dead. That cavern is impossible for anyone to enter, unless they are deceased. But really, could I be sure whichever case and state was my poor self?. Sighing, I decided to descent further. Who knows, maybe I will meet someone or find an exit?

With my feet dry, I had put on my socks and shoes. With confidence and hope, I travelled deeper into the darkness. There were steps, which helped me climb down carefully. The air more and more lacked in density. I felt like I was going deeper into nothingness, but that didn't worry me. I hoped sooner or later I would find something that would be helpful for me. Moments after, a breeze of strange wind met my face. Its scent was that of an alcohol. I sneezed, as I am not fond of that kind of beverage. Where it was coming from, I wondered. And then I realised the direction, as my eyes met a wondrous sight. Climbing down, I saw a city underground, illuminated with dim lanterns. It looked ancient, perhaps even before the Heian period. It gave out a nostalgic feeling. The source of the smell was clear now. Someone was holding a celebration, somewhere in that city. I wasn't feeling invited, nor was I interested. I took small steps towards it, carefully testing my ground. After a short while, I arrived at a pathway with a giant gate greeting me welcome. It was massive as my tiny body felt small in comparison. Does this place get visitors, I doubted. Then I heard something, like shouting in drunken voices from afar. I didn't want to come near, so I just strolled away from them. The city, it gave out an ominous sight, as I walk casually walking through it. Apart from myself, there was no one else. With the windows and doors closed, was everyone at the party? It didn't matter, I simply wanted to explore the city more. The scent of sake was starting to hurt my nostrils, as I was starting to feel drunk just from the smell. What is this place, an underground city of night clubs? Whoever lived here must have been either a drunkard or mentally ill. Even if the structures looked pleasant, it wasn't a place I would want to settle in. In any case, it felt like I won't find anything interesting here. I should probably go check the party then, I thought. However, just as I got that idea, I saw something in the shadows. It was a black, fluffy cat walking down the streets. It eyes reflected the light, looking at somewhere in the distance. I believed that it had not noticed me, so I sneaked towards it. From a closer look, I realised that there was something strange about it. It had some crimson accents on its fur, as well as not one, but two tails. I stopped, thinking about this for a second. The cat also stilled in place, turned with its red eyes and started running. I chased after it, trying to catch it. However, I was only fast enough to keep up with it. I asked it politely if it could stop, but talking to the animal didn't have any effect. Instead, I decided to follow it, as it seemed to guide me towards somewhere outside of this city. I kept on running and left the underground town. Soon, the only sound I could have heard was the echoing made by my shoes tapping onto the stone walkway.

I arrived with the cat at a place quite different from where I was previously. It was a dark cathedral with stained glass that illuminated the floor. It looked creepy and I couldn't see the cat any more. It hid somewhere, I presumed, leaving me alone in this place. Maybe, it actually wanted to lead me to this place? Whichever was the case, it was my mistake for not being careful. I was sure that I would rather prefer walking through the city again, but that was out of the question now. I waited for the cat to come back, as I realised that I wasn't alone any more. In the distance there was a posture sitting down on one of the two chairs. There was also a table next to them and on it, exclusive porcelain teacups served for two. I figured that I was welcomed by someone, so in my modesty, I didn't kept the person waiting. I greeted the mysterious host, slightly bowing with a curtsey and inquired about the free space near the table. The response that I received was a stretched out, welcoming arm. I took that as a yes and rested worn out legs on the armchair. It was comfortable, but cold, which I didn't mind. Tea was poured immediately by a servant. I didn't even noticed her, but she looked like a capable young girl in a green dress. After her shoulder left my vision I took another look at the stranger again. I remember her eyes, half asleep, her messy hair and the indoor attire which gave out a warm impression. However, there was something else that kept me sitting tightly. It was her accessory. All over her body, aortas were hanging in air. One was attached to her hand, another to her head at the top. However, they all met in the central spot, which was the eye. It was silent, but looked scary if you gazed at it. I wondered what was that about, it looked creepy and unsettling. As I took time with my examination, she decided to take a sip of the tea, and asked me if I'm scared or grossed out by the look of it. Her way of speech was elaborated, carrying a relaxing and calm sound. I disagreed, but it didn't sound convincing for her. Trying to keep the conversion going, I asked her who she was and why did she had me invited for. But the answer I got was confused me. I received a question instead, if I was the one that wanted to appear here. Of course, I was unable to reply sufficiently, with my mind clouded. She then continued and said that she was able to help me, if I trusted her. I didn't knew what she meant by that, but I agreed. She looked at me, as she didn't believe I was honest. That left me worried about myself. What if she has some different, foul intentions towards me? To calm down myself I took a sip, tasting of the served tea. It had a strong fragrance, but was sweet in taste. As it connected in my throat, it caused my senses to heighten. Suddenly, I felt burst of energy that filled my mind. Did the tea worked on me as an aphrodisiac? In any case, I was asked then if I liked the beverage I drank. I positively replied with a smile, thanking again for the hostility. That strange person smirked, as it was a part of her intrigue. It started to disturb me, so I averted my gaze away from her. However, as soon as I looked back at her, she returned to her usual, sleepy face. Actually, just the sight of it made me weary as well. Was the armchair or the tea involved in this also, I was not sure. I might have had even fall asleep right there. What kept me awake was that I wanted to continue my travels and learn more about this place, especially something about the mysterious stranger I was sitting next to. I excused myself and attempted to stand up to take a walk around this place. However, I realised something kept me from doing that. There was a thing behind me, holding me in place. It pressured my chest, to the point breathing was getting difficult. Then, the girl stood up and came close to me. I sensed that her perfume was that of a rose, mysterious, beautiful and sometimes dangerous. She called out my full name, which I was sure I didn't reveal to her. Her hand made a softly warm contact with my forehead, rubbing against it. Looking at her calm and gentle expression, I somehow caught something with the corner of my sight. There was a strange happening with her eye accessory. Not only it was now open fully, but it was gazing at me insanely. However, she said something to relief me. Because I decided to accept her help, whatever that meant, she said I didn't need to be afraid and that she was a good person trying to help me. Being still bound to this chair, I was worried that she might have been lying, and had vile intentions towards me. Still, she insisted it was for my own good, that I needed not to run away. I never said I wanted to leave, hence I didn't knew what she meant by that. In any case, blackness soon filled my eyes as if was being called to a different place.

A while after, I awoke somewhere else, freed from the warmth of that stranger. I was in a world without colour. Actually, it was black and white, so you were at least able to distinguish some shapes. This monochrome world was something out of a video game, distorted and full of absurdities. Strange creatures with eyes were floating in space. Flashing grey walls stood in strange patterns. The floor was made out of the black and so was the ceiling. Were you even able to say, that there was a ceiling at all? My brain slowly was getting used to this new, disquiet world. Was this a dream, within a dream, I questioned myself. But the answer didn't matter. I had to figure out something, a way to leave this world. As I turned for looking for an exit, I saw something lying on the ground. It was a present that I give to my friend. Was she involved in this now? I picked it up and put it into my safe pocket. In any case, I was able to find an exit through a door I spotted. Firmly turning the handle, I opened it and went inside. The space I entered was a place closest to me, my own room. I decided to explore it, searching for anything similar that I had found already. However, all the drawers, everything was locked, being unreachable by me. So in other words, I was back to square one. I decided to sit on my bed and take a rest, think about what do next. Suddenly, I felt like something was moving from under it. I squatted down, deciding to take a closer look. Nothing I saw was out of the ordinary, so I reached my hand in hope I would feel something that way. Strangely, I somehow got myself under the bed, along with my arm. For me, it was a safe place, but also a lonely one. Hence it is why I decided to leave the depressing darkness behind. To my surprise, I was again somewhere else, in my friend's room. She was sitting on her chair, waiting for me to crawl from under her bed. I showed her that thing, the present I picked up earlier. She rejected the offer, so I had to inquire why would she had made such a decision. What she replied with stunned me completely. My friend said I was no longer her dearest. I kept on asking even more questions, but to no avail. Everything she said didn't make sense and was opposite to reality. I felt sorrow, being left alone now. Was this my personal trauma, losing her friendship? I came down to my knees, crying, begging her to come back. I shouted that it wasn't real, that this was not happening. It changed nothing, and a while after, my friend escaped my senses. The shadows gathered around and filled everything the room. They forced me to a black void, where I found myself singled out. Strange faces, some laughing or crying, were swirling around me. I wanted them to stop, but they didn't listen. Will this be the end of the dream, I hoped. But then something decided to happen. I was filled with an insane lunatic red energy and instantly cleansed the evil spirits around me. I met my friend again in her room, face to face. Invigorated, I voiced my anger at her. With my fist clenched, I cornered her, saying how bad of a friend she was to me. That behaviour was unlike me, but I somehow enjoyed playing this role as well. She would then countered my plead, with asking about my honestly. I always spoke the truth to her, but she wasn't convinced. She wanted me to not to speak with my mind, but with my heart. And then, in this tense moment, the dream abruptly ended.

I found myself in my own room again, hopefully being not in the dream world. I was still half-asleep, as I heard the voice of someone. That person gave a sophisticated message that somehow felt calming as well. I was called to realise my true desire, before it would be too late. Soon, I awoken fully and it was indeed the real me. Since that was definitely all, I decided to include that part in my dream journal as well.


End file.
